Crazy on You
by kazehayaza
Summary: "Aku jatuh cinta"/"Jangan, jangan dia. Dia pasti akan membuatmu menangis."/"Aku takpeduli. ia menyebutku manis,"/Haruskah ia mengalami kisah cinta pertamanya seperti ini? My first story, mohon bantuannnyaaa :D CHAP 2 UPDATED
1. First Love

"Menyebalkan. Minggu depan liburan musim panas akan dimulai, dan aku tidak ada rencana liburan. Pacarpun tak punya," keluh Yamanaka Ino sambil memainkan pensil isinya.

Mataku memicing, dan melebar ketika sebuah gagasan muncul tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu! Ayo kita cari pacar!"

.

.

Crazy on you

by kazehayaza

.

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's

Based on manga 'Crazy on you' by Shiina Karuho

With some changes and my improvisation.

All chara isn't mine, but please enjoy the story :D

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun dan belum pernah jatuh cinta, apalagi memiliki pacar. Karena itu semua teman sekelasku heran saat aku mengajak mereka mencari pacar. Ayolah, aku punya senior dan master soal ini. Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatku yang super cantik dan memiliki pacar di sebuah sekolah khusus pria.

"Hmmm, boleh." Putus Hinata setelah menimbang beberapa lama. "Aku akan minta pada Naruto-kun untuk mengenalkan beberapa temannya pada kita."

Dan, inilah kita. Menunggu Uzumaki Naruto, pacar Hinata, untuk datang membawa beberapa teman prianya. Aku merapihkan terusan hijau mudaku yang dipadukan dengan legging putih saat tiba-tiba aku memperhatikan Ino yang sibuk memoleskan ulang lipglossnya. Kupandangi keempat temanku. Ugh, mereka semua nampak cantik, seksi dan dewasa. Aku yang kekanakan ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan. Aku hanya bisa meringis dan memandangi pakaianku sendiri iba. Hiks.

"Hinata-chaaaan!"

Oh, Naruto-kun dan teman-temannya datang!

"Kalian belum lama menunggu kan?" Sapanya riang. "Ohya, perkenalkan. Aku Naruto, pacar Hinata. Ini temanku, ada Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke."

"Sudah, kita lanjutkan perkenalannya nanti. Kita mau karaokean kan?" Potong Hinata sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya menuju tempat karaoke di ujung jalan.

Kulihat teman-temanku sudah mulai mendekati para lelaki dan mengobrol ringan. Uh, pasti mereka semua sedang on target mencari pacar untuk teman liburan musim panas. Shannaro, aku juga harus bekerja keras!

"Kau, Sakura-chan?" Sapa Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana ia tahu namaku?

Naruto tertawa kecil. Menyadari keherananku. "Hinata-chan sering cerita tentangmu. Dan kau persis seperti yang ia ceritakan," jelasnya. Aku tersipu. Waah, apa saja yang diceritakan Hinata ya? Semoga bukan hal yang memalukan.

"Well, nikmati hari ini ya? Aku ke Hinata-chan dulu," pamitnya. Akupun kembali sendiri dan hanya memandangi teman-temanku yang asik sendiri. Eh, lihat si Ino! Sepertinya para cowok itu menyukainya. Bahkan sempat kulihat ia sudah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan si pucat yang jika tidak salah bernama Sai.

Aku sudah akan menghela napas lagi dan mengutuk ketidak-atraktifanku saat sebuah suara mengejutkanku. "Hei, namamu siapa?" Sapa Sasuke, salah satu dari para cowok itu.

"E-eh," aku mencoba mengatasi kegugupanku. Astaga, ia tampan sekali. Tidak, tidak. Ia super tampan. "Haruno Sakura," jawabku sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Kau manis, Sakura-chan." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat tingkat ketampanannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas.

Tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu Sakura-chan? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Sasuke saja," lanjutnya ramah.

"Ba-baik, Sasuke...-kun."

Dan obrolanpun mengalir begitu saja. Ternyata, Sasuke-kun sangat ramah dan baik. Rasanya mengobrol dengannya tak akan pernah membosankan, karena ia selalu memiliki topik yang menarik. Padahal awalnya kukira ia sombong dan dingin. Senyumnya pun pelit. Tapi, ia berubah menjadi orang yang menyenangkan saat mengobrol bersamaku.

"Ini nomorku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," katanya sambil mengangsurkan secarik kertas saat kami berpisah.

Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur malam harinya. Dan senyum ini juga tidak bisa hilang. Oh, apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

"Kupikir aku sudah jatuh cinta."

Ino tersedak saat aku memproklamirkan apa yang kurasakan pada dirinya. "Haah? Secepat itukah?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan membutuhkan pacar," sahut Hinata yang baru datang. "Kau selalu bahagia dan ceria. Tidak kesepian seperti si pirang ini," Ino mendelik ganas pada Hinata.

Aku terkikik pelan. "Memang, aku sudah sangat ceria dan bahagia. Selalu. Tapi kupikir aku akan bertambah bahagia jika aku memiliki seorang kekasih." Kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"Siapa orangnya? Kau menyukai siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ah, pasti Uchiha Sasuke!" Tebak Ino. "Sepanjang kencan buta kemarin kau hanya mengobrol dengannya!"

"Hehe. Kau benar Ino." Senyumku malu. Ino tertawa dan mulai menggodaku. Namun kulihat wajah Hinata mengeras.

"Tidak. Jangan dia." Katanya tegas. Aku memiringkan kepala heran. Kenapa?

Hinata nampak memandangku sendu. "Dia akan membuatmu menangis. Jauhi dia."

Segera, Hinata pergi ke bangkunya dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama. Ia menghela napas berat. Kenapa sahabat polos nan cerianya harus menyukai Sasuke? Ia jadi teringat omelannya pada Naruto sepulang dari kencan buta.

 _"Sudah kubilang jangan membawa Sasuke!" Seru Hinata kesal. "Apalagi tadi ia terus-terusan mendekati Sakura. Aku sudah pernah memperingatkan padamu Naruto-kun!"_

 _Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit merasa bersalah. "Tapi, kelihatannya si teme itu serius kali ini."_

 _" Kau bisa menjamin apa? Kau sendiri tahu kan, betapa playboynya Sasuke?! Awas ya, jika ia membuat Sakura-chan menangis, kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan!"_

 _"Hinata-chan, aku yakin ini benar. Siapa tahu Sakura-chan bisa mengubah sifatnya."_

Hinata memijit pangkal hidungnya keras. Rasanya kepalanya menjadi pening seketika. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak tega saat tadi ia memberi tahu Sakura soal betapa lihainya dan nakalnya Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi saat senyum Sakura memudar tadi. Uh, tak apalah. Daripada sahabatnya itu bersedih saat tersakiti oleh si Uchiha, lebih baik ia mencegahnya.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?_

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Haruno Sakura dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya merasakan perasaan berbeda yang ia anggap sebagai perasaan cinta. Bahkan hingga sekarang senyum tidak bisa luntur dari wajahnya, meskipun Hinata telah memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan membeberkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya cukup pahit-bahwa Sasuke seorang playboy.

Biarlah. Ia siap menerima segala resiko atas jatuh cintanya yang pertama ini. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kan. Siapa tahu bisa jadi latihan untuk menghadapi kisah-kisah cintanya di masa depan. Meskipun begitu, Sakura merasa sedikit kurang percaya diri. Karena itulah akhirnya ia berada disini. Di sebuah kios ramalan di daerah pertokoan sekitar sekolahnya.

"Tolong ramal aku! Aku akan membayar 10 ryo untuk ramalan cintamu!" Seru Sakura bersemangat sambil menyodorkan selembar uang pada sang nyonya peramal. Nyonya peramal itu tersenyum senang karena ramalannya dihargai dua kali lipat. Ia segera menyuruh Sakura mngambil sebuah dari tumpukan kartu di tangannya. Sakura segera mengambil sebuah dengan bersemangat dan menyerahkan pada sang peramal untuk dibacakan nasibnya.

Raut muka sang peramal nampak berubah. "Gadis yang malang," keluhnya pelan. "Sayang sekali nak. Tapi kau akan mendapatkan nasib buruk pada cinta dan keuangan. Kau akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tidak baik."

Sakura hampir melotot kesal. "Tidak baik bagaimana?"

"Kau pernah mengalami cinta segitiga?" Tanya nyonya peramal. Sakura menggeleng. Boro-boro cinta segitiga, pacaran saja belum pernah. "Nah, kau akan segera merasakannya." Lanjut nyonya peramal.

"Aa, tapi nyonya-"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang," sebuah suara bariton yang familiar memutus ucapan Sakura. Sakura hampir melonjak saking terkejutnya mendapati Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita pergi," bisiknya pada Sakura. Ia segera menarik lengan gadis merah muda yang masih nampak syok dan tidak percaya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat nyonya peramal. "Hei, kau itu bodoh atau polos sih? Dia cuma mencari keuntungan saja, nyatanya ia tidak benar-benar tahu masa depanmu!"

Sakura menyengir malu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan seorang laki-laki selain keluargaku. Jadi aku kurang percaya diri," katanya jujur.

Sasuke menertawakannya sekali lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kuantar ya,"

Sakura mengiyakan dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mempercayai ramalan dan sebagainya. Masa depan adalah milikmu sendiri dan kaulah yang menentukan apakah di masa depan itu kau akan bahagia atau tidak. Jadi, lain kali jangan buang uangmu untuk hal tidak berguna seperti itu ya," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura tersenyum lebar. Rupanya Sasuke tidak seburuk yang Hinta katakan. Setidaknya lelaki ini masih baik dan tidak serta merta meninggalkan dan membohonginya.

"Ah, hujan!" Pekik Sakura saat tiba-tiba langit mengguyur mereka dengan rintikan air dingin yang dengan cepat bertambah intensitasnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan payung lipatnya dari tas sekolah.

"Wah, payung itu!" Seru Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar penuh semangat."

Sakura terkikik. "Yeah, payung couple! Aku pernah berharap akan memakai payung ini dengan seorang lelaki," katanya dengan rona samar.

Sasuke tidak bisa merasa lebih geli mendengar pengakuan polos gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Disitu rumahku, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna hijau.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang." Pamit Sasuke sambil menyerahkan gagang payung itu pada Sakura. Sakura menolaknya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk memakainya kembali.

"Bawa saja dulu, Sasuke-kun. Nanti kau kehujanan." Kata Sakura sedikit khawatir. Hujannya sepertinya tidak akan segera reda.

Sasuke menolaknya halus dan segera berlari pergi sambil memayungi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah dan melambai pada Sakura.

"Cepat masuk, jangan sampai sakit!" Seru Sasuke sebelum sosoknya menghilang di belokan.

Sakura tidak bisa menembunyikan senyum lebarnya. _Kau juga jangan sampai sakit, Sasuke-kun."_

Senyum Sakura mengembang saat ia teringat obrolannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari saat pemuda raven itu mengantarnya pulang.

 _"Haah? Kau belum memiliki pacar, Sasuke-kun? " tanya Sakura heran. Padahal jika dilihat sekilas saja semua orang pasti akan mengakui ketampanan dan keramahan Sasuke. Sangat tidak mungkin ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Tunggu, para cewek di sekitarnya tidak buta kan?_

 _Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Bahkan aku tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuanpun sebelumnya."_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Berarti ini kesempatan untuknya! Ia harus berusaha untuk berpenampilan lebih cantik dan dewasa, sehingga Sasuke-

Bruk!

Saking asyiknya melamun, gadis berambut merah muda itu tak memandang sekitarnya dan akhirnya malah menabrak seorang cowok yang kini nampak kesal karena semua buku di tangannya berhamburan.

Sakura segera membungkuk, meminta maaf dan membantu lelaki itu memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Maaf-" Emerald Sakura melebar saat ia mengenali sosok yang ditabraknya. Itu salah satu teman Naruto, yang selalu bersama Sasuke. Tapi ia lupa namanya.

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." Sahutnya. "Teman Sasuke. Kau ingat?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Maaf karena menabrakmu dan tidak langsung mengenalimu," Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi dengan canggung, membuat salah satu jepit rambutnya terlepas dan membuat poni nakalnya berantakan.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Sakura. "Haha. Rambutmu berantakan." Katanya geli sambil menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa demi menghormati gadis unik di depannya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena merasa ditertawakan oleh pemuda berkuncir tinggi di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia bertingkah lebih memalukan lagi.

"Rumah Sasuke. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Shikamaru.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?!" Tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya. "Kau tahu kan dia-"

"Iya. Aku tahu." Balas Sakura cepat. "Lagipula waktu itu ia mengatakan aku manis," lanjut Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hei, cuma karena itu? Bisa jadi itu hanya basa basi. Bisa jadi ia cuma mengucapkannya tanpa sadar tanpa ada maksud. Kau tahukan dia memang hobi menggoda perempuan!"

"Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap menyukainya. Aku bersedia menjadi mainannya. Apapun, asalkan aku bisa bersama Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya. Pasti cewek ini sudah gila. Memang, ia sering menemui para perempuan yang bersedia menjadi mainan Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura berbeda. Ia terlalu polos, dan lagi ini pengalaman pertamanya. Jujur saja, Shikamaru sedikit tidak tega.

"Mendokusai. Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu ya. Awas saja. Jangan sampai mengadu padaku kalau Uchiha itu berbuat jahat padamu."

Tiba-tiba langkah besar Shikamaru terhenti. "Itu apartemennya si Sasuke. Dia tinggal sendiri. Itu yang nomor 202. Kau bisa lihat dari sini?"

Sakura mengangguk saat tiba-tiba pintu apartemen yang ditunjuk Shikamaru terbuka. Senyumnya sudah melebar jika saja ia tidak melihat seorang perempuan keluar dari apartemen itu dlsetengah berlari dengan isakan tertahan. Dan di belakangnya, seorang laki-laki dengan bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya nampak hendak mengejar.

Sakura tercekat.

Hinata benar. Shikamaru juga benar.

Sasuke.. benar-benar..

*To Be Continue*

Yuhuuu hellooo :D

Perkenalkan, aku kazehayaza, newbie.

Ini postingan pertama aku, dan mohon maaf karena masih banyaaak sekali kesalahan baik dari segi

teknis maupun isi. Mohon bantuan dan dukungannya selalu :D


	2. I'll make you happy, my friend

"Sakura-chan?" Tanyaku heran. Aku sedang hendak mengejar Emi-atau Mimi? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya sore tadi, dan cewek berambut coklat itu bahkan langsung antusias saat aku menawarkan mampir ke apartemenku. Gadis apaan itu? Aku sedikit merinding saat ia dengan seduktifnya malah menggodaku. Kukatakan saja aku mual melihat wajahnya. Dan akhirnya ia menamparku dan entah kenapa aku menemukan gadis merah muda kenalanku saat hendak mengejarnya. Tidak, aku tidak berniat menghibur cewek murahan itu. Aku cuma mau mengingatkan dompetnya yang tertinggal.

Ohya, kembali pada Sakura. Aku sedikit heran melihatnya melambaikan tangan sesaat setelah aku memanggil namanya. Darimana ia tahu apartemenku?

Nampak menyadari apa yang aku herankan, gadis itu langsung menyahut.

"Sasuke-kuuun, aku tadi kebetulan bertemu dengan Shikamaru, dan ia mengajakku ke rumahmu," jelasnya setengah berteriak. Ohya, dia masih berada di bawah. Sebaiknya aku segera turun. Mana lagi si kepala nanas? Bukannya ia yang mengajak Sakura kesini? Tapi kok wujudnya tidak ada?

Aku tersenyum lebar menyambut sosok Sakura. Namun, nampak binar yang sedikit berbeda di wajahnya. Seperti.. kekecewaan.

Sial. Aku baru sadar.

Pasti ia melihat si Emi atau Mimi itu ya?

Aku jadi merasa sedikit berdosa mengingat apa yang pernah kukatakan pada gadis merah muda itu pada pertemuan kami yang lalu. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa bersalah karena membohongi seorang gadis. Oh, salahkan dirimu yang terlalu polos, Sakura. Aku sungguh tak tega. Tapi, boleh juga. Jika dilihat-lihat ia cukup menarik. Bisa lah, mengobati sedikit kebosananku.

"Kau sudah lihat ya, Sakura-chan? Iya, itu memang aku. Uchiha Sasuke yang brengsek."

.

.

Crazy on you

by kazehayaza

.

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's

Based on manga 'Crazy on you' by Shiina Karuho

With some changes and my improvisation.

All chara isn't mine, but please enjoy the story :D

I'm sorry for all typos in first chapter. I think I was too excited to publish my first story.

Need your advice for a better me.

.

.

"Aku tahu semua kekurang-ajaran dan kebrengsekanmu, Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura. Nampak sekali ia berusaha tegar dalam suaranya. "Tapi, boleh kan kita tetap berteman?" Seulas senyum tulus tercipta di wajahnya.

Sasuke tercengang sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum sinis. Rupanya gadis ini sama saja. Rela menyakiti diri demi bisa sejenak berada di sebelah sang Uchiha.

"Memangnya menurutmu apa itu teman?" Tanyanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku jeansnya. Memasang mode angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Teman? Menurutku teman adalah seseorang yang ingin aku bahagiakan dengan kehadiranku dan kebersamaan dengannya. Karena aku menyayanginya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Jadi, kau mau membahagiakanku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Ia sudah tahu segala resiko menjadi teman seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan juga.. resiko jatuh hati padanya. Iapun sudah memantapkan dirinya. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadi teman Sasuke. Meskipun mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan.

"Kau ingat perkataanmu tempo hari, Sasuke-kun? Soal masa depan dan impian? Menurutku seseorang yang mengatakan itu benar-benar bukanlah seorang brengsek." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura maju perlahan ketika teringat dengan pipi Sasuke yang masih memerah, bekas tamparan perempuan berambut coklat yang tadi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. . Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. Ia sudah hampir menyentuh pipi pemuda raven itu jika Sasuke tidak memalingkan wajahnya tiba-tiba.

Pandangan angkuh pemuda itu hilang. Berganti sesuatu seperti.. pedih dan sendu.

"Sakura, hiburlah aku." Desis Sasuke pelan. Sakura melangkah maju dan mengusap pelan rambut raven Sasuke. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan dan kenyamanan. Sekaligus memberi tahu pemuda itu bahwa ia tak sendiri dan ada seseorang yang ingin membantu meringankan bebannya. Sasuke merendahkan badannya sehingga Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya bisa lebih leluasa menggapai dirinya.

"Apa kau selalu menggoda perempuan? Tidak adakah satu yang benar-benar kau sukai?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan lembut Sakura. Uh, ia jadi teringat ibunya yang dulu selalu mengusap kepalanya sebelum ia tidur.

"Sasuke-kuuun. Iih ditanyain malah merem!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. "Keenakan nih dielus sama kamu. Berasa jadi kucing," candanya, berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya, membuat Sasuke kesal karena ternyata Sakura kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak pernah."

"Eeeh masa?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Nggak mungkin. Pasti ada. Cinta pertama? Cinta monyet masa kecil?" Desak Sakura. Ia pikir aneh sekali seseorang tidak pernah menyukai seorangpun dalam hidupnya. Ia juga begitu sih dulunya. Tapi kan sekarang sudah tidak. Hehe.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Kembali ke mode angkuh dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya. "Bagiku perempuan itu cuma ada untuk dimainkan. Ia hanyalah sebuah objek. Aku tak bisa bersama perempuan kecuali ia menjadi mainanku." Desisnya dingin.

"Aku juga?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak. Kau satu-satunya yang tidak bisa kumainkan. Pergilah. Perempuan cuma untuk mainan dan kamu tidak bisa dimainkan."

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya hingga sosok Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya.

Di balik pohon besar di dekat sana, Shikamaru menenggak colanya pelan. "Sudah kubilang kan, Sakura. Jauhi dia," gumamnya.

"Si teme, ia masih belum mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu segera menyambar soda kalengan itu dan menenggaknya cepat.

"Sepertinya." Sahut Shikamaru setengah acuh. "Ia bahkan mulai bekerja paruh waktu di kafe dekat apartemennya."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Aku tak terbayang bagaimana dengan bibi Mikoto. Pasti beliau sedih sekali." Gumamnya sedih. Ia memang kenal dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke dan paham betul bagaimana anggota keluarganya. Sedikit banyak Naruto merasa bersalah tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya.

"Biar sajalah. Sepertinya dia juga sedang tidak ada masalah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin lepas dari kukungan keluarganya saja," ujar Shikamaru enteng.

Naruto manggut-manggut mafhum. "Terus, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Mereka masih berhubungan? Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak rela sahabat Hinata-chanku yang ceria itu d3kat dengan si teme."

Shikamaru menghela napas berat. "Nah, kalo itu aku nggak mau jawab. Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu."

Ino dan Hinata memandang Sakura dengan raut tak percaya.

"Lalu kau masih mau mengejarnya?" Ulang Ino, mencoba meruntuhkan kenekatan Sakura.

"Iya!"

Hinata menepuk dahinya keras. "Kau sudah gila. Benar-benar."

Sakura memeletkan lidahnya. "Biarin! Ini cinta pertamaku. Dan kurasa perasaan ini benar dan sungguhan. Bukan sekadar angin lalu. Karena itu aku mau berusaha. Meskipun ia bilang tidak bisa bersama perempuan selain menjadi mainannya, aku akan berusaha menjadi temannya!" Serunya semangat. "Karena itu, Hinata, kau kan pernah se-SMP dengannya kan? Coba beritahu tipe perempuan seperti apa yang dia suka!"

Hinata nampak berpikir sejenak. "Dia suka perempuan yang seksi dan berkelas. Cobalah memakai sedikit make up, Sakura-chan. Mungkin dia akan suka."

"Ino, bantu aku. Oke?"

Sakura sudah mencari tahu tempat kerja paruh waktu Sasuke dengan bertanya pada Shikamaru. Cowok nanas itu sedikit keheranan, tapi segera menjawab tanpa banyak tanya. Dan inilah ia, berdandan sedikit dan mencoba mengunjungi tempat kerja Sasuke.

"Shikamaru-san!" Panggil Sakura saat menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya kebetulan lewat. Shikamaru segera menoleh dan nampak terkejut melihat gadis merah muda itu.

"Er.. siapa?"

"Ini aku! Sakura!"

Shikamaru benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Aduh, gadis ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba berdandan seperti itu? Coba lihat gincunya, sudah menyamai yang dipakai oleh ibu Shikamaru untuk berangkat kerja. Dan lagi, babydoll berpotongan rendah? Sungguh Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur.

"Aku cantik kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memutar tubuhnya pelan.

"Hei, kenapa lagi kamu berpakaian seperti itu?!"

"Kata Hinata, Sasuke suka perempuan yang seksi dan berkelas. Jadi aku mencoba sedikit mendekati kriteria yang dia inginkan." Shikamaru sudah hampir tersedak oleh tawanya. Tapi kesungguhan Sakura membuatnya sedikit ingin membantu gadis merah muda itu.

"Ehem." Shikamaru berdehem untuk meredakan rasa gelinya. "Tapi kupikir Sasuke akan lebih suka kau yang biasanya. Gaya ini kurang cocok untukmu."

"Benarkah? Yaah, yasudahlah. Aku akan menemui Sasuke-kun besok saja." Senyum Sakura. Ia sudah berbalik saat seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya keras.

"Maaf." Kata gadis yang menabraknya sambil membungkukkan tubuh.

"Sakura-chan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura. Ia tersenyum geli saat menyadari penampilan Sakura hari ini.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis berseragam yang tadi menabrak Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Iya, dia kenalanku. Ohya, jalan-jalannya besok saja ya. Aku harus menyapanya dulu." Ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan gadis berseragam yang nampak mengeluh kecewa. Sasuke nampak tak menghiraukannya dan menghampiri Sakura dengan cengiran lebar.

"Sakura-chan!" Seru Sasuke sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang tidak biasa. "Kau.. luar biasa!" Kekehnya.

"Luar biasa aneh." Tambah Shikamaru. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, khas dirinya ketika kesal.

"Tapi sungguh, aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya. Lebih manis." Ungkap Sasuke jujur. "Aku lebih suka dengan gayamu sendiri."

Sakura tersipu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa selebaran di tanganmu itu, Shikamaru-san?"

"Oh, ini? Festival kembang api hari sabtu nanti. Kau mau datang?" Tawar Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama-sama?" Tawar Sasuke. "Sakura-chan? Janji ya, kita kesana bersama!"

Sakura melirik ponselnya. Apakah ia datang terlalu cepat?

Sakura sangat antusias saat Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke festival. Memang sih, bukan hanya mereka berdua. Tapi ia sangat senang karena Sasuke akan datang. Karena itu ia langsung mengeluarkan yukata biru muda lembut dari lemarinya dan menggelung rambutnya tinggi. Tak lupa dengan geta yang senada dengan yukatanya. Tapi, ia jadi merasa sedikit gugup karena yang lain tidak ada yang mengenakan yukata.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, kau imut sekali!" Pekik Hinata gemas. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Oh, Hinata datang bersama Naruto dan lainnya.

Tapi.. mana Sasuke-kun?

"Sasuke-kun mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm? Si teme?" Tanya Naruto balik. "Entahlah. Tapi sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya, tapi ia tidak datang. Kita tinggalkan sajalah. Biar dia menyusul saja."

"Tapi.."

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju tempat festival. Tidak, ia harus menunggu Sasuke.

Sakura segera berbalik dan kembali menuju tempat perjanjian mereka, sebuah lahan kosong di dekat jembatan.

"Apa aku harus meneleponnya ya?" Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Iapun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Senyumnya melebar saat Sasuke mengangkatnya sesaat kemudian.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau dimana?"

"Aku disini." Sakura membalik tubuhnya cepat. Senyumnya makin melebar ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke dan Shikamaru di belakangnya.

"Kau datang!" Seru Sakura gembira.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

Hinata mendelik kesal. Ia sudah kebingungan mencari Sakura. Ternyata sahabatnya itu malah kembali dan menunggu Sasuke. Untung saja tak lama kemudian sosok Sakura muncul. Dengan Sasuke dan shikamaru bersamanya.

"Hei, jalan yang cepat!" Seru Shikamaru para Sakura yang berjalan lebih lambat di belakangnya. Pasti karena yukata yang menyusahkan itu, pikir Shikamaru kesal.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berusaha berjalan lebih cepat menyusul yang lain.

"Tunggu." Sasuke menahan bahu Sakura. Ia menunduk dan melepaskan geta Sakura. "Tuhkan. Sudah kuduga."

Memar kemerahan nampak di sepanjang daerah tali geta yang dikenakan Sakura. "Emm, mungkin gara-gara aku tersandung saat mencari kalian."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Hei, Shika. Tolong katakan pada yang lain, aku akan menemani Sakura duduk di sekitar sini. Kakinya terluka."

"Ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menonton kembang api." Kata Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura duduk. Kini mereka berada di sebuah bukit yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya takjub. "Waah, segalanya terlihat dari sini!" Serunya senang. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan tahu tempat seperti ini. Apalagi mengajaknya kesana. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menungguku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura balik. Memangnya apa yang aneh dari menunggunya?

"Kau tahu," desah Sasuke. "Aku brengsek. Dan lagi, aku selalu mengucapkan janji dan melupakannya sesaat kemudian. Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang? Kau tidak berniat menungguku selamanya kan?"

"Tapi kau datang." Ucap Sakura. "Pada akhirnya kau datang kan?"

"Jangan menungguku lagi Sakura. Lain kali jangan menungguku lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu alasannya. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Karena aku tidak bisa memainkanmu!" Seru Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pandang aku sebagai perempuan. Pandang aku sebagai temanmu saja." Senyum Sakura.

"Teman?"

"Iya! Teman!" Sakura meyakinkan pemuda raven itu. "Bisakah kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi temanmu?"

"Kau.. yakin ingin menjadi temanku?" Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Kau.. akan membahagiakanku?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar sebagai balasannya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, tak jauh dari sana Shikamaru, dengan sekotak plester di tangannya mencari mereka dengan kebingungan. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah saat melihat Hinata menatap ke arah bukit dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

Hinata berbalik dan berpapasan dengan Shikamaru. "Kuberi mereka waktu tambahan, 5 menit lagi."

"Shi-ka-ma-ru-saan!" Panggil Sakura ceria saat mendapati sosok Shikamaru di dekat minimarket yang sering ia datangi. Sakura tertawa kecil saat menyadari banyaknya intensitas pertemuan mereka yang tidak pernah disengaja.

"Oh, Sakura." Shikamaru mengangkat majalah yang sedang dibacanya, membalas sapaan Sakura. Alisnya menaik saat melihat keranjang belanjaan Sakura yang penuh dengan kembang api berbagai jenis dan ukuran.

"Ini? Untuk ulang tahun Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura sebelum ditanya. "Ia ulang tahun kan? Lusa?"

Shikamaru mengiyakan. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kemarin saat festival kembang api kami mengobrol banyak. Dan ia memintaku untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya. Katanya ia tidak pernah benar-benar merayakan ulang tahunnya. Karena itu, sebagai teman perempuan pertamanya, aku ingin membuat perayaan yang berkesan!"

Shikamaru mendecih. Gadis ini tak menyerah juga. Ia jadi kepikiran, gadis ini memang bodoh atau tidak punya otak? Sudah ditolak seperti itu masih juga tak menyerah.

"Ohya, Shikamaru-san. Ini untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan sebungkus kembang api pada Shikamaru. "Terima kasih atas plesternya waktu itu."

Shikamaru gelagapan. Dikiranya Ino, yang ia titipi plester untuk Sakura tidak akan mengatakan bahwa itu darinya.

"Ino yang mengatakannya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi. Shikamarupun tak tega menolak pemberian Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadinya berteman dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Sebenarnya ia melihat secara langsung dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari gadis itu.

"Iya! Makanya, ini kesempatan untukku. Aku harus bekerja keras!" Sakura mengepalkan tanggannya semangat. "Kau harus berjanji membantuku, Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru mengeluh bosan. "Mendokusai. Aku sudah bilang aku tak menerima keluhanmu kalau dia menjahatimu."

"Oke, terima kasih kesediaannya!" Sakura terkikik dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih bengong.

Dasar. Siapa pula yang bilang mau membantu?

Sakura benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Ia segera menata kembang apinya di halaman gedung apartemen Sasuke. Kemarin ia sudah mengirimkan pesan, dan mereka berjanji akan bertemu di halaman rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun mana ya?" Gumam Sakura. Diliriknya ponsel untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Dan sosok Sasuke belum juga muncul. Tadi ia sempat memencet bel, dan tetangga sebelah apartemen Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sasuke belum pulang.

"Aduuh, takut keburu hu-"

Dan air dari langit pun mengguyur bumi secara tiba-tiba.

"-jan."

Sakura tergopoh memunguti kembang api yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa dan berlari menuju apartemen Sasuke. Ia berteduh disana dan hendak mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Yaah, baterenya habis."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya, mencoba menghalau udara dingin karena hujan.

Sasuke memandangi ponselnya sekali lagi. Ia menggulirkan jarinya dan membaca pesan dari Sakura kemarin.

 _'Sasuke-kun, besok kita rayakan di halaman dekat rumahmu ya. Jam 7. Jangan lupa :D'_

Sasuke menghela napas kecewa. Sepertinya sia-sia saja ia berharap. Ia pikir, Sakura benar-benar akan berusaha menjadi temannya. Padahal..

Ponselnya berdering kencang. Ia segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya.

 _"Sasuke-teme, happy bithday!"_

Suara nyaring Naruto membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga.

"Hn."

 _"Iih galak amat. Masih untung ada yang ngasih selamat!"_ Cibir Naruto.

Sasuke mendesis kesal. Ia sudah hampir memencet tombol merah di ponselnya, jika Naruto tidak bertanya,

 _"Bagaimana kejutan dari Sakura-chan? Ciee yang ultahnya dirayain. Haha. Kita kan sengaja tidak membuat perayaan, karena Sakura-chan bersikeras ingin memberikan perayaan khusus untukmu."_

"Haah?"

 _"Hm? Tunggu, jangan bilang kamu belum bertemu dengan Sakura-chan? Kau dimana?"_

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit saat merasakan tetesan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. "Di daerah selatan. Dekat rumahku."

 _"Dasar bodoh. Sakura-chan menunggu-"_

Sasuke menghempaskan ponselnya kasar. Astaga. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun dan tanpa sadar kakinya sudah berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju apartemennya.

Dengan terengah ia menaiki tangga gedung apartemennya. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati sesosok merah muda meringkuk di depan apartemennya.

Sasuke kehilangan suaranya saat sosok itu menengadahkan wajahnya dan sebuah senyum terkembang senang.

"Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga."

*To Be Continue*


End file.
